


Christmas Kisses

by Nerdist



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Bad jokes galore, Cute for cute, Gen, Kissing, M/M, christmas cuteness time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdist/pseuds/Nerdist
Summary: Christmas party with the mml gang!!! It’s always a good time!!





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the mml secret Santa on tumblr for thenonhater! I am posting it here as well just in case tumblr is a jerk. I hope you enjoy!!

Cavendish adored Christmas. Was absolutely in love with the holiday. The lights, the decorations, the giving and receiving of presents, he loved it all. But what he felt the most fond of during this time of year was Santa Claus. 

When Cavendish was a wee boy, he remembered writing to Santa constantly and asking him for help on how to save the world. In fact, when he was told by his parents that Santa was just an imaginary idol to bring joy to small children, Cavendish had ended up crying for a whole hour. He believed and loved Santa that much. 

Seeing his partner Dakota dressed up as the man in red and entertaining the kids with bad holiday jokes during the Murphy’s Christmas party made Cavendish’s heart swell in fondness. And possibly a little lust, but Cavendish was ignoring that particular emotion until the day he died. Of course Dakota would be able to make a Santa suit look attractive, he did that with his bloody tracksuit every day, but Cavendish digresses.

He was currently watching Dakota make Milo snort eggnog through his nose with a joke about a bird’s favorite Christmas movie. Melissa laughed at Milo and Zack patted his boyfriend’s back, grimacing at the horrible joke. Dakota gave him a paper towel from the snack table and apologized though struggled to keep from smiling himself. Then Dakota looked over by Cavendish and waved him over. Shaking his head, he headed towards the group, arms crossed in fake annoyance. The kids waved, saying a variety of greetings and Cavendish spoke warmly with a simple hello. 

“Mr.Cavendish, did you see how much eggnog Came out of nose?! I think it’s a new record for me!” Milo exclaimed.

“I did indeed, Murphy. Congratulation, I suppose…?”

“Thanks! But I don’t think I could beat my great uncle Silas though. He once shot lemonade out of his nose so hard it hit a car despite him sitting on the porch. I hope one day to be as great him.”

“Not gonna lie, Milo, your uncle sounds cool as shit,” Dakota said, obviously impressed with Melissa nodded in agreement.

Zack shook his head, voice filled with adoration, “Milo, you are such a nerd.”

Moving swiftly, Milo pecked him on the cheek and replied, “I’m the cutest nerd and ya know you love me.”

A deep blush covered Zack’s face, saying “you know it” before before snuggling into Milo’s shoulder.

Dakota cooed at the new couple while Melissa commented, “It should be illegal to be that adorable guys, seriously holy shiiiiii-shoot.”

Cavendish raised an eyebrow at Melissa while Dakota busted a gut in laughter.

“Hey, I said shoot! In the end…”

Dakota wipes a tear of mirth away. “Don’t worry kid, I won’t say anything about your slip of the tongue.”

“But I thought you were ‘Santa.’”

“Well, Santa says saying swearing is cool now. Read it and weep parents of the world.”

Cavendish smacked his partner’s arm. “Dakota! Did you just bring me over here to show me what a horrendous role model you are?”

The kids chuckled as Dakota replied, “Heh, I wouldn’t have brought you over here if that was the case,” ignoring Cavendish’s disapproving glare, he continued, “No, I actually have a joke for you.”

“I have heard the last twenty… well, the word ‘jokes’ is too kind of a description for the phrases you have been saying,” Cavendish said with a curling smirk.

Dakota gave a withering look as the kids went “OHHHHH” with Melissa adding a “sick burn, bro!” in there.

“Ha ha, very funny Cav. But no, this one is going to blow your mind. Are you ready Milo?”

Milo nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright,” Dakota began, “what is the best amphibian to kiss under?”

Cavendish rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, “Which amphibian would be the best, Dakota?”

Sporting a cheesy grin and doing jazz hands, Dakota replied, “A mistle toad!”

With that said, Milo pulled out a beanie baby toad with a mistletoe taped to its head and tucks it into Dakota’s Santa hat. 

It was just so ridiculous and stupid and cute and just so genuine that Cavendish couldn’t help but laugh. He laughed so hard that Cavendish began to wheeze as he crouched forward, prompting Dakota and the kids to worry.

“Shit, you okay, babe?” Dakota asked, kneeling next to his partner.

After rubbing the tears away from his face, cavendish gently cupped his partner’s face and whispered, “I’m perfect, love,” before kissing his partner square on the lips. 

Zack and Milo awed while Melissa exclaimed, “OH COME ON!! IT’S TOO CUTE I’M GOING TO DIE!!”

The two separated, faces flushed and small smiles gracing their lips. Cavendish has always loved Christmas, but this moment makes the holiday all the more precious to him.


End file.
